Le premier soir
by DarkFender
Summary: Première virée pour Lévy MacGarden qui va devoir en assumer les conséquences ...


Le premier soir. La première sortie en boîte avec mes amies qui m'ont forcé à y aller. Elles disaient que j'allais m'éclater. Pour le coup, c'est sûr. Moi qui leur disait que je ne boirais pas je me suis pris au moins une demi-bouteille de vodka à cause de Kana. Et bien sûr, il y avait des mecs. Je me suis fait draguée mais pas par n'importe qui. Gajeel. Le bad boy du lycée. Celui qui n'arrête pas de me faire chier, de m'appeler la crevette et autres. Celui, également, que j'aime en secret. Avec l'effet de l'alcool, la situation à quelque peu … déraillé. Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça : déraillé. Complet.

Au début, il s'était approché de moi pour me payer un verre. J'ai accepté et on est allé au bar. On a commencé à parler puis, à cause de l'alcool sans doute, il m'a embrassé. Et comme une conne, j'ai prolongé. Très vite, on a quitté la boîte pour aller dans un hôtel. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée, seule, dans un lit, nue, avec une mémoire de poisson rouge.

Avec le temps, je me suis rappelée la soirée grâce à des photos ou des discussions. Puis la vérité a éclaté dans mon cerveau : j'avais couché avec Gajeel cette nuit là. Apparemment, il ne s'en rappelle pas non plus, vu qu'il n'a pas changé avec moi. Il n'a aucune gêne, rien. Tant mieux dans un sens. Enfin, dans l'autre ….

Cela fait une semaine que j'y suis allée, dans cette maudite boîte. En ce moment, je suis en train d'haïr mes amies même si elles y sont pour rien. Tout ça est de ma faute … Et celle de Gajeel. I jours que j'avais très mal au ventre et que j'avais des nausées. Je me suis renseignée à la bibliothèque. J'ai pensé avoir trouvé et j'ai aussitôt fait les tests nécessaires. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne m'étais pas trompé. D'après le test que j'ai dans la main, je suis enceinte.

Enceinte. Un enfant. Des responsabilités. De l'argent. Abandonner ses études.

Je suis en bug total sur ça. Enfermée dans les toilettes à pleurer à chaudes larmes, j'ai vu ma vie s'effondrer d'un seul coup. Comment vais-je faire ? Gajeel ne voudra pas de ce gosse et de toute façon, il dira que ce n'est pas le sien.

Avorter ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas gâcher ma vie en abandonnant mes études mais je tuerais ce petit être dans mon ventre …

Le garder ? Pas question. Mes parents me mettraient à la rue et je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour l'élever.

La meilleure façon de me décider, c'est d'en parler. Mais à qui ? Je sais ! A Lucy ! Elle est discrète (pas comme Mirajane !) et elle me comprend. Aussi, c'est ma meilleure amie.

Je séchai mes larmes et sortit des toilettes. J'appelai Lucy pour lui donner rendez-vous au parc dans 10 minutes. Heureusement, elle a accepté.

10 minutes plus tard, j'étais sur un banc avec Lucy.

Lucy : Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Levy : Oui … Mais c'est dur d'en parler …

Lucy : Ne te presse pas. Prend ton temps.

Levy : Merci … *en soufflant* Tu sais, lorsqu'on est allé en boîte …

Lucy : Oui ?

Levy : Bah quand tout le monde était bourré et tout ça … Gajeel, bourré, en a profité pour m'embrasser …

Lucy : Mais c'est génial !

Levy : Nan … Parce que c'est allé trop loin … Le lendemain, j'étais … J'étais plus vierge quoi.

Lucy : :O

Levy : Et quand, cette semaine, je te disais que j'avais envie de vomir et tout …

Lucy : Nan, ne me dis pas que ….

Levy : Si …. *en baissant la tête*

Lucy : Alors comme ça t'es vraiment enceinte de Gajeel ?

Levy : Mais ne le dis à personne ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache …

Lucy : Mais pourquoi ?

Levy : Parce que … Il ne se rappelle plus de rien, je le sais … Alors, s'il me croit pas et qu'il se moque de moi ? Qu'il me rejette ?

Lucy : Ou, si au contraire, il veut garder le gosse et vivre avec toi ?

Levy : Mais mes études ? Et l'argent, tu vas le trouver où ?!

Lucy : Ah ouais merde.

Levy : Je suis perdue, Lucy …

Lucy : Le mieux, ça serait que tu en parles à Gajeel.

Levy T'es folle !

Lucy : Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère Levy ! Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, décide-en avec lui, c'est le meilleur moyen. Au pire, qu'est-ce que tu risque ? C'est peut être le bon moment pour lui déclarer tes sentiments.

Levy : Je ne sais pas …

Lucy : Sois forte Levy, t'es une fille géniale, je ne vois pas pourquoi Gajeel ne voudrait pas de toi.

Levy : Merci Lucy, t'es une vraie amie.

Lucy : Je suis là pour ça ! T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Et si Gajeel te rejettes, Erza aura le malin plaisir de lui défoncer sa gueule !

Levy : *avec un petit rire* J'y avais pas pensé à cette idée ! Allez, à demain au lycée !

Lucy : Dis-le lui le plus tôt possible hein ! Courage !

Je rentrai chez moi, toujours angoissée. A force de penser au lendemain, je n'ai rien mangé ni dormi. Comment le lui dire ? Et il faudra bien que j'en informe mes parents … Avec eux, j'ai encore le temps, mais avec Gajeel … Je soupirai.

Mon réveil sonna d'un coup. Hyper stressée, je me préparai à l'arrache et partit au bahut, la boule au ventre.

Mes copines m'accueillirent comme d'hab' mais je voyais bien que Lucy me lançai des petits regards montrant Gajeel. Je ne lui dirai pas maintenant. Ce soir, ce sera mieux. Il aura toute la soirée pour y penser et je pourrais rentrer chez moi comme ça. La sonnerie me sortit de ma rêverie et on partit en cours. Oh non ! J'ai histoire et je suis à côté de Gajeel ! Pourquoi ?

Vie de Merde.

Gajeel : Salut la crevette.

Levy : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Gajeel : Oh c'est affectif !

Levy : Bah ça m'emmerde.

Gajeel : Ah et … Faudra que je te parle après.

Levy : Quoi ? Me parler de quoi ?!

Gajeel : D'un truc, mais genre ce midi.

Levy : Bah tu peux me le dire maintenant hein …

Gajeel : Je croyais que tu préférais écouter les cours ?

Levy : Mais je ne peux pas écouter le cours maintenant parce que le prof ne fais pas cours mais nous regarde ! Euh … Comment ça nous regarde ?

Le prof : Redfox et McGarden ! Vous voulez du thé et des petits gâteaux pendant que vous y êtes ?!

Natsu : Moi j'en veux bien monsieur ! Mais pas de thé merci !

Kana : Nan à la place, apportez de l'alcool ! Mais du fort hein !

Grey : Mais c'est dégueu avec les gâteaux !

Kana : Pff ! Mais tu prend quoi comme alcool avec les gâteaux aussi, Fullbuster ?!

Natsu : Mais on s'en fout de votre alcool ! Moi j'ai faim !

Le prof : Et c'est reparti …

Erza : VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMEZ OUI ?!

Tous : Aye …

Erza : Votre alcool et vos gâteaux, on s'en fout ! Tout ce qui compte c'est les fraisiers !

Mirajane : Sa ne m'étonne même pas !

Levy : Tu vois pourquoi je ne peux pas écouter le cours ! Bon, alors ?

Gajeel : Plus tard. En privé quoi !

On sortit de cours pour aller manger. Qu'est-ce que veux me dire Gajeel ? Sa me stresse encore plus. Est-ce que c'est à propos du bébé ? Nan, comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

Sa m'énerve.

On termina de manger au milieu d'une bataille de purée puis je vis Gajeel me faire signe. Ah j'ai peur ! Respire Levy ! Il ne sait rien du tout ! Est-ce que je lui dis ? Ouhlala je sais paaaaaas !

Levy : Tu voulais me dire quoi alors ?

Gajeel : C'est normal que t'es hyper rouge ?

Levy : Oh nan c'est rien c'est rien ! J'ai juste chaud ! Bref !

Gajeel : Ouais donc, je voulais te dire que …

Levy : Que …

Gajeel : A vrai dire, je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots …

Levy : Bah montre-moi, dessine, chai pas moi !

Et là, il me plaque contre le mur sans que je puisse réagir et il m'embrassa en pleine bouche. Nan, je rêve là … Ne me dis pas qu'il est en train de m'embrasser de plein gré, sans alcool et tout ?! Ohlala ! Un de mes rêves s'est réalisé ! Il m'aime ! Enfin je crois …

Il rompit le contact et me regarda.

Gajeel : T'as compris là ?

Levy : Euh oui je crois !

Gajeel : Et … euh … Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Levy : Oui !

Gajeel : Je t'aime Levy …

Gajeel : Moi aussi, Gajeel, si tu savais …

On passa le reste de la journée ensemble sous les commentaires des autres. Lucy me prit à part.

Lucy : Alors ?

Levy : Alors quoi ?

Lucy : Tu lui as dit ?

Levy : T'es folle ! Si je lui dis maintenant, ça ne vas pas le faire !

Lucy : Mais si tu lui dis plus tard, ça va aggraver la situation ! Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi Levy ! Gajeel a le droit de savoir ! Vous avez fait une connerie à deux, vous devez assumez tous les deux !

Levy : Je sais … D'accord, je vais lui dire …

Lucy : Désolée Levy …

Je me dirigea vers Gajeel qui rigolait avec Grey.

Levy : Gajeel … J'aimerais te dire un truc …

Gajeel : Bah vas-y ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Levy : En privé Gajeel … S'il te plait, c'est important …

Gajeel : *en m'entraînant dans un coin* T'es sûre que ça va ?

Levy : Oui enfin nan … Je ne sais plus trop …

Gajeel : Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ?

Levy : Nan ! Je t'aime et ce, depuis longtemps mais … J'ai peur …

Gajeel : Peur de quoi ?

Levy : Peur que je te perde …

Gajeel : Mais pourquoi ?

Levy : *en soupirant un grand coup* Tu sais, lorsqu'on est allé en boîte ?

Gajeel : Je ne vois pas le rapport mais oui.

Levy : Et bah, on avait tous les deux bu cette nuit là et … Tu m'as embrassé. Et à force, c'est devenu plus chaud et tu m'as emmené dans un hôtel …

Gajeel : Quoi ?!

Levy : Et … Lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain, j'étais nue et tu étais parti. Après, je me sentais nauséeuse alors j'ai fait un test et … Je … Je suis enceinte Gajeel. De toi.

Gajeel : …

Levy : Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie …. *les larmes aux yeux*

Gajeel : Et tu compte faire quoi ?

Levy : Je ne sais pas justement !

Gajeel : Je vais te le dire franchement Levy : je t'aime mais si tu décides de garder le gosse, je m'en occuperai pas. Je suis trop jeune pour devenir père moi !

Levy : Je ne comptais pas le garder non plus mais je ne sais pas … Le tuer alors qu'il n'a rien fait ?

Gajeel : Il a même pas une semaine ! Il n'a pas de conscience ! Il ne sait même pas qu'il existe sérieux ! On en fera des gosses, mais plus tard ! On a toute la vie devant soi, on va pas la gâcher à cause d'un truc de même pas 10 cm !

Levy : Alors, tu voudras bien venir avec moi pour l'avortement ?

Gajeel : T'inquiète ma crevette, je serai là.

On retourna vers les autres pour tout leur dire. Mira était très déçue de ne pas être tata mais c'est notre choix. Je pris un rendez-vous chez un spécialiste qui nous accueilli le lendemain. Il nous parla pendant des heures qu'il fallait bien réfléchir avant de tuer ce bébé jusqu'à ce que Gajeel le menace de lui arracher les dents une par une et de lui replanter dans les yeux. Berk.

Le médecin se la ferma et fit son travail. Deux heures plus tard, je n'avais plus de gosse et je passai la journée avec Gajeel.

Finalement, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Comme quoi, dire la vérité à l'homme de sa vie est une bonne chose.


End file.
